


A Taste of Him

by fosfomifira



Series: kinktober drabble challenge [1]
Category: Lord John Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Deepthroating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosfomifira/pseuds/fosfomifira
Summary: Wherein Percy muses about John's past and bedroom skills.





	A Taste of Him

Their attachment is still new enough that Percy finds himself constantly surprised by John. There’s so much yet they’ve got to share about their pasts, including exactly how —and with whom— John learnt how to use his mouth this way, how he took Percy’s cock down his throat after two, no, three stubborn attempts. 

If only they’d had taken the time to light up a few candles Percy would see what John looks like during such an act, so eager and hungry to lose himself on Percy’s flesh. There’ll be time to ask questions later. Now it’s time for bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this self-imposed kinktober drabble challenge using [these](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) prompts, just because.
> 
> I’m [ on tumblr](https://selfconsciousfangirl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
